Things Change pt 2
by Silent Fire 18
Summary: Yes, I have been giving clearance to write part 2! You need to read part 1 first. It is by Fancy Cricket. This takes place right after part 1. This belongs to Fancy Cricket.


**Guys, before you say a damn word, this story I will not alternate. I will straightly work on it. Well, I got permission from the fanciness from the field: Fancy Cricket97! Yeah, he gave me permission to write Part 2! So I hope you guys really enjoy this! See you at the bottom!**

Pant-pant "That…was…awesome!" shouted Gumball.

"No you know why I never did that with the mother fucking skeletor!" Carrie exclaimed.

Gumball chuckled and kissed Carrie passionately on the lips.

"Well, I gotta shower and tuck Marmalade and Gumdrop into bed." Carrie said and secluded herself in the bathroom.

"Need assistance?" asked Gumball, with a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't know. Sounds tempting." Carrie said and opened the door.

Gumball climbed in and joined his wife in the shower.

**Down stairs.**

"Gumdrop, please. You don't know how to use the microwave!" Marmalade said to her brother.

"Yeah I do! All you do is put the bag in and press buttons! Then, it comes out and its all delicious!" he said as he put 34:12 on the microwave and went and put the movie in the DVD player.

"Are you sure that's the time you put on it?" asked Marmalade as she hit play on the remote.

"Positive!" he said as the main title rolled up on the screen.

"I am pretty sure you take it out after the popping stops." Marmalade protested to her brother.

"I am more positive than Michael Myers kills people in Halloween!" he said as he put his fist in the air in triumph.

"Fine… Lets just watch the movie." Said Marmalade.

"MOM! DAD! THE MOVIE IS STARTING!" shouted Gumdrop, nearly destroying Marmalade's eardrums.

"Coming!" said a voice from upstairs.

Soon, Gumball and Carrie came down stairs.

"Kids, it's time for bed." Said Carrie.

"Awww come one!" whined Marmalade.

"Now now, Carrie! Let them stay up!" Gumball said to Carrie.

"Fine. But if they have nightmares, you owe me ten bucks." Carrie said.

"You never learn! I always win our bets!" Gumball said, confident in him self.

"Where is the pop-corn?" asked Carrie.

Just then, an explosion sounded behind them.

"Pop-corn's done!" shouted Gumdrop as he jumped off the couch and went to retrieve the pop-corn.

"See, Marmalade? It's perfect!" said Gumdrop as he showed a perfect bowl of pop-corn.

"What about the kitchen?" asked Marmalade as she looked at the black mess.

"Ninja mice! DUH!" said Gumdrop. He whistled and some mice came out of nowhere and cleaned it all up.

"Huh…" said Marmalade.

**Two hours, later**

"Mom, why can't we have movie night every night?" asked Gumdrop.

"I didn't like that movie…" said Marmalade. She looked all white.

"Where is dad, mom?" asked Marmalade as she was practically glued to her mother.

"BOOOO!" yelled Gumball.

"HOLY SHIT! GUMBALL WATTERSON!" screamed Carrie.

"Mom!" said Gumdrop, pretending to be shocked.

Marmalade fainted from her father's cruel joke.

"I guess it's time for bed." Gumball said as he picked up Marmalade and carried her to her bed. Gumdrop went to his room and was knocked out.

"I guess it's just us!" Gumball said.

"Sure is…" Carrie said seductively with a smile playing her lips.

"Can we sleep, please?" Gumball said, tired.

"Oh we can sleep alright!" Carrie said as she literally dragged Gumball to their room.

**Tomorrow. Gumball's P.O.V.**

I awoke to someone screaming.

I figured it was Marmalade. I rushed to her room and saw her crying her eyes out.

"What happened, Marmalade?" I asked as I held her. I could feel her tears on my shirt.

"I had a nightmare dad." She said in between her sobs.

I sighed and Carrie was at the door, with a smile.

"Here's five bucks." I said as I handed her a five.

"Our bet was ten bucks." She said.

"Yeah, five for each kid." I said.

She sighed and accepted my offer.

Just then, Gumdrop screamed.

'Here." I said dully.

"You know I always I win." Carrie said as we walked to his room.

We walked in and comforted Gumdrop. He calmed down and we got them ready for school. They both attended Elmore Junior High.

After a disaster of a morning, we finally got them ready.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" said the two kids as they left.

"Bye honey! I got to go to work!" I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You mean lame jokes?" Carrie joked.

"Well, they must seem good to those drunken bastards!" I said as I got into my car. I drove to the club and went back stage. Before I was about to go on, I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Watterson? It's principal Brown."

"Hey Nigel! What's happening?"

"Well, it seems Gumdrop got into a tad bit of trouble and is in detention."

"Thanks." I said quietly and hung up.

I was confused. Gumdrop was not a child of trouble.

I told my bodyguard I was going and I went to my car. I drove to Elmore Jr. High.

I walked in and went directly to the office. I had my mother's temper, so this wasn't going to be pretty.

I walked in to see two kids: Gumdrop and a kid bloody and bruised. His parents were there too. So was Carrie. I was glad Marmalade wasn't here.

"**What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?**" I said to my son.

"I beat up a kid…" he said quietly.

"**Why would you beat up a fucking kid?**" I said with a fake smile.

"He told me to go fuck myself…"he said quietly.

I walked into the bathroom and went crazy. I ripped off the cabinet and punched a out a new window.

I came out and looked at the other kids parents.

"**WHERE THE FUCK DID YOUR KID LEARN THAT FUCKING WORD?**"

"Probably from you!" they said.

Well, I would tell you what happened, but I will cut to the chase.

A few things were said that shouldn't have been said. Some asses were kicked. Tasers had to be used, and I got to see what it was like in a jail cell in a police station.

Carrie finally had got me out. I guess that was supposed to be a lesson. But, I had to wear a tag. So I was under house arrest.

I was glad though. I need new jokes. Besides, it's a nice break. I just couldn't leave. I don't think Carrie minded that. It was nice. I had a bunch of down time. At 3:300, the kids came home. So I wasn't totally lonely and bored all day. I slept in until eleven.

The time now was 2:00. The phone then rang.

"Hello?"

"Gumball? Hey, it's Darwin! I am at the hospital! Penny is in labor." He said excitedly.

"Dude, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but I cant leave. I am under house arrest."

"Oh… okay. See ya later…" he said.

I was sad that I couldn't go, but I honestly didn't want to go anyways. Me and Penny were not on good terms. It all started when… Oh what? We're out of time? Oh, well I will talk to you all later!

**I am really glad that Fancy Cricket let me write Things Change. So this technically belongs to him. Cliff hanger. I know. You're mad. Or not. But I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Ben Bocquelet owns TAWOG.**

**Jonathan Elrod owns Marmalade.**

**MidnightWolfi3/Cartoondude95 own Gumdrop.**


End file.
